Ingresando a Hogwarts, aventuras de 2 locas brujas
by Ninnia-Weasley-007
Summary: hola!, soy nueva por aqui, asi que no sean muy duros con migo, este es mi primer fic con mi amiga Zule, asi que no sean malitos, leanlo si les gusta exelente! Ok?, gracias!
1. Default Chapter

Laberinto de pasiones  
  
Por: Ninnia y Zulema  
  
De todo corazón espero que les guste este es nuestro primer fic juntas y seria un honor publicarlo y mas aun que les guste.  
  
Antes de demandarnos quiero que quede claro de que ningún personaje ningún nombre es nuestro.  
  
El nombre de Zulema le pertenece a mi amiga Ornella, el nombre de Ninnia es del fic Blanco y negro que si no me equivoco es de Nimph Debo disculparme públicamente en este momento a Nimph por haber tomado de referencia a su fic Blanco y negro para hacer mi fic sin saber, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling una excelente autora y creadora, una genio a mi parecer Enjoli comienza a llorar de la emoción, Ornella la consuela , por lo mismo que me veo en la obligación de dedicar este fic a ella y a Nimph, puesto que es una gran escritora y creadora aplausos de toda la sala, para Nimph â˜º  
  
Atte. Enjoli de Malfoy.  
  
Bueno ya esto dando más vueltas que pollo a la brasa a si que vamos al fic:  
  
(Ninnia)  
  
Eran algo de las 8 de la mañana cuando algo comenzó a picotear mi ventana, me levante y abrí la ventana. Una lechuza parda entro ululando en mi habitación y se posó a los pies de mi cama dejó una carta en mi regazo y espero. Leí la carta con detenimiento y casi caigo de espalda...  
  
-MAMA, PAPA, POR FIN LLEGO- grite  
  
-QUE VIRGINNIA QUE PASO QUE LLEGO- grito mi mama  
  
-MAMI, MAMI, MIRA LLEGO LA CARTA- volví a gritar  
  
-carta de que virginia?- dijo mi papa  
  
-mi beca por fin llego-  
  
-QUE?- dijo mi papa salpicándonos de caf  
  
- si, mi beca de Hogwarts-  
  
-felicitaciones mi amor-  
  
-puedo ir mami, papi, puedo?-  
  
-pero claro mi amor, claro que puedes, haz esperado toda tu vida este momento-dijo mam  
  
-tú crees que te quitaríamos este orgullo de ser la primera becada de la familia-dijo pap  
  
-después de tu bis-abuela Natalie-dijo mamá, era sorprendente como sincronizaban para terminar las oraciones del otro, yo solo respondí un leve gracias me faltaba la respiración de la emoción, subí escribí la respuesta y llame a Zu...  
  
(Zulema)  
  
Me levante tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado ayer, wow, nada interesante, solo me encontré con un millar de lechuzas volando por todo Lima...que raro...  
  
-RIIIINNNNGGGGGGG-Teléfono, justo cuando voy a coger la cuchara para comer mis cereales, suena el teléfono, maldito teléfono, maldito timbre, maldita la persona que...  
  
-aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grite- lechuza-wow una maldita lechuza en mi sala.  
  
-Aló? ¡Ay! –  
  
-Zu?, eres tu-  
  
-¡Uy! ¡Ay! ¡Auch! Si Ninnia, que pasa?-  
  
-que te pasa a ti, que haces-  
  
-Auch, , Auch!-  
  
-LECHUZA???-  
  
-SI, LECHUZA POR QUE? AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG, MALDITA LECHUZA AGRESIVAAAAA-  
  
-Zule, mira ve y coge a esa maldita lechuza agresiva, por que si no, no vas a poder leer tu maldita carta de Hogwarts-  
  
-Así claro, CARTA DE HORWARTS, MADRE SANTISIMA QUE ESTAS EN LOS CIELOS SALI BECADA, DIOS, DIOS, DIOS, DIOSSSSSS-colgué, no lo podía creer, me acerque con cautela a la lechuza parda que viéndola bien, tenia una especie de papel medio amarillento grande, la cogí evitando, milagrosamente, su pico que amenazaba peligrosamente con picarme, decía que tenia una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, todo un colegiaso, de renombre y todo, yo no se mucho de etiqueta y no se me da mucho el ingles, pero he de hacer lo mejor posible mi papel de buena alumna puesto que iba a ir a un colegio de Inglaterra, hay diosito bendito que mirándome estas de las alturas, ayúdame por favor que horita me muero...  
  
(Ninnia)  
  
-Zule?, Zule?, hay dios, me colgó- weno, horita Zule debe estar asimilando todo el rollazo que le ha caído encima pobre, ella es una de mis pocas amigas, por no decir la única, en el Salamandra's sisters school no tenia muchas amigas puesto que no era muy popular, Zule tampoco lo era, pues había sido trasladada de un colegio que horita no me acuerdo el nombre, pero era de México, ella es de hay, ella es muy religiosa y poco refinada, no es que la este recriminando, pero era cierto, Zule necesitaba una clase de etiqueta urgentemente...  
  
Zule, es de esas personas semi sarcásticas que gustan el reír, que les gusta estar rodeados de gente alegre, tiene un buen sentido del humor sobre todo en fiestas especiales cuando se reúnen toda su familia, su familia es muy extensa y muy unida, a mi me gusta su familia, se quieren mucho y son bastantes, en cambio, yo soy hija única, no conocí a mi verdadero padre, no tengo abuelos, no tengo tíos ni primos, nada. Era muy linda cuando llego a Lima, llego con mucho entusiasmo a aprender mas sobre la magia peruana, pero lo que no sabia era que era solo un poquito mas avanzada que la mexicana, pero eso no le importo mucho y se preocupo en aprender mas en pociones, ya que era su materia favorita, aparte claro de transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras...  
  
(Zulema)  
  
Hay dios no salía de mi ensimismamiento, aun, no creía que me habían aceptado, estaba apunto de morir no quería saber nada sobre nada que no tuviera relación con mi nuevo colegio me tendría que comprar una túnica un caldero, wow, no sabia que tenia tanto puntaje como para poder entrar...no sabia que podía entrar como becada...Ninnia tenia mucha razón al decir que ella podía salir de ese estupido colegio, que tanto odiaba, no me gusto nunca el Salamandra's Sister School nunca me gusto la discriminación que me tenían por ser de otro país por mi dejo, odiaba que me imiten...  
  
La única que se acerco a decirme si me sentía bien cuando estaba yo llorando al pie de mi cama, fue ella, Virginia Worcestershire, una muchacha de unos 10 años, en ese entonces, de cabellos oscuros y tez morena, ojos saltones y llenos de inocencia, me encantaba su forma de ser, era muy amable, tenia muy buenos gustos, tenia un vocabulario muy amplio, bueno, mas amplio que el mío, era muy aplicada en sus deberes aunque a veces los tomaba a la broma, nunca le cayo muy bien el profesor Gontaruk, el profesor de pociones, pero aun asi aprobó pociones, con una A...  
  
Si les gusto, por favor, escríbanos a o a ok??? Gracias  
  
Por fis a ustedes no les cuesta nada dejar una critica CONSTRUCTIVA, si no te gusto déjala igual, me gusta que critiquen mi trabajo, pero no sean muy duros con migo es mi primer ff a dueto con mi amiga Ornella (Zule), Ninnia llora abrazando a su amiga Zule que esta morada por que Ninnia no le deja respirar, por el abrazo please por favor escríbanme por favor no les cuesta nada pero para mi significa mucho por fis...gracias, si no me quieren escribir, siquiera firma mi libro, por fa... 


	2. conociendo el callejon diagon, y algo ma...

Laberinto de pasiones  
  
Por:  
Ninnia, Zulema, Florencia, Ariatna, Gaby, mas conocida como Airileeh, y la actuación especial de Ann Margaret Snape, mas conocida como, Anvi Snape Discúlpenme, he tenido muchos problemas y me he demorado demasiado subiendo este capitulo, es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias por capítulos me bloqueo y no escribo, quiero pedir disculpas muchas disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, pero es que nadie me deja criticas constructivas, me desaniman, pero de todas maneras voy a seguir adelante, mi nuevo MSN es , una persona inescrupulosa robo mi otro e-mail, disculpen, deseo hacer una invitación a las pocas personas que siguen este feo ff, dentro de 1 semana, va a ser 5 año que conozco a Harry Potter y quiero celebrarlo, espero que nadie falte, agréguenme please, envíenme e-mail's pleaseeee me da ganas de escribir si envían e-mail's  
  
(Ninnia) Vamos a ir con Zule a comprar una cuantas cosas, pero, a donde?. Aquí no venden ninguno de los libros que piden en el colegio, horror, si vamos al colegio sin libros, vamos a ser la vergüenza del curso, Ho dios que voy a hacer?  
  
(Zule) Bueno, vamos de compras!!!! Jijijijijijijiji, Ninnia no sabe que vamos a ir a un lugar en Inglaterra, en el cual venden las cosas e útiles que necesitamos, bueno, no se lo pienso decir hasta que se calme, esta como loca pero no se por que, a veces Ninnia es un poco excéntrica, huraña, y sumisa pero la mayor parte del tiempo es una chica muy simpática, no se que mas decir, ella fue la única que se preocupo por mi en todo este tiempo, no tengo amigas, en ese colegio me creían antisocial, pero la verdad yo soy una chica muy alegre, no me gusta que me fastidien ni que me griten me gusta ser amable con las personas que lo merecen y un poco vengativa con las personas que me hacen daño. Intento no serlo pero me es imposible, no se por que pero para la travesura mi mente "vuela alto" estuve muy acostumbrada a pelear por lo que quiero, desde muy pequeña me acostumbraron así por ser mi familia muy amplia y mi mama no era pulpo para acoger en su regazo a mas de dos pequeños y bueno, somos 7 hermanos.  
  
(Ninnia) bueno, creo que estamos mejorando, Zulema me acaba de salvar de un colapso nervioso debido a la preocupación de los libros, lo que ahora me aterrar es pasar una semana y media con Zulema en el callejón Diagon, se que Zule es mi amiga pero tengo que acepta que a veces es un poco loca y efusiva, demasiado espontánea y eso me aterra, sobre todo me aterra lo que ella pueda hacer estando sin su mama, Zule es impredecible, eso me aterra.  
  
(Zule) por fin, estamos en un lugar llamado "el caldero chorreante" estamos hospedadas aquí, y lo mejor de todo es que estamos SIN MAMAS!!!! Excelente, vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos, pero sin salir al Londres muggle, así es como le llaman los magos a las "personas no mágicas". Bueno, he descubierto muchas cosas interesantes en este callejón es muy interesante aparte de divertido, por ahora ya tenemos casi todas las cosas compradas, solo nos falta comprar una radio mágica, por que sin radio nosotras moriremos, nos han dado permiso para comprarnos algo para cada una de premio por haber ingresado, bueno, la radio la compramos de nuestros ahorros y creo que me voy a comprar una lechuza. A pesar que no me gusta las lechuzas, son necesarias ya que Hogwarts no hay ni electricidad, ni teléfonos celulares, ni microchips, ni micrófonos, no hay nada de ciencia, así que mediante lechuzas me voy a poder comunicar con mi madre.  
  
(Ninnia) -Zule, que estas haciendo?- -estoy tratando de amarrar este paquete a mi lechuza y esquivando sus picotazos- -mira pequeña bella idiota, primero el paquete no se pone en el cuello, se pone en la pata, y segundo, no le puedes poner algo tan grande, que llevas hay?- -solo, 10 cartas, una caja de chocolates, dos cajas de grageas de todos los sabores, otras 3 cajas de ranas de chocolates, hmmm, no recuerdo que mas...- -hay dios mío por que me castigaste con una amiga así? -...- -hay Ninnia... por que eres así?- -así como?- -tan mala- -por que mala?, mala eres tu, pobre lechuza si le hubieras puesto eso en el cuello hace mucho que se hubiera muerto- - pero es que no se...- - pregunta querida para eso estoy yo- - y... ya te conseguiste el libro de la historia de Hogwarts?- -si, ya lo lei- - cuando no tu?, oye Ninnia a donde vamos a ir hoy?- - como que a donde? Ya es tarde- - ya lo se, he oído hablar sobre una disco muy bonita cerca de aquí, dicen que es un excelente lugar- - Zule, nos dijeron que no debíamos salir al Londres muggle y tu lo sabes- - si pero quiero salir- - no podemos- - si si podemos- - nos esta prohibido- - y cuando aquí obedeces ordenes?- -buenoooo, nos puede pasar algo- -no es aquí a casi 3 casas- -ya lo fuiste a ver?- -solo de afuerita, y esta bien bonito andale di que si no te vas a arrepentir, si?- - bueno, si lo veo un poco movido, salimos sin chistar ya?- -OK!!!-cada cosa que tengo que aceptar por mi amiga, y si nos pasa algo???  
  
EN LA DISCO Tocaban la canción preferida de Zule, Don't tell me, de Madonna, Zule jalo a Ninnia dentro y comenzó a bailar sola al centro de la pista, cantaba alegremente sin percatarse que cierto pelirrojo la miraba con codicia y admiración... (Bill) me quede mirando a la pelinegra tanto tiempo que mis ojos me escocían, pero tenia miedo de cerrarlos y saber que era un sueño, tenia miedo de cerrarlos y no verla...se movía al compás de la música como si fuera una pluma, se le veía tan ágil y ligera tan bella y frágil como delicada y extraña, parecía una veela, tan hermosa que no se podía creer, se movía y agitaba a cada paso que daba, daba vueltas como bailando en el aire, era difícil creer que estaba hay parado viéndola danzar, a la luz de las mil luces sicodélicas que emitían destellos de todos los colores, sin hacer nada, sin acercarme quedándome como tonto mirándola bailar tal y cual ángel caído del cielo...no pude mas, me acerque y le hable... -hola-dejo de bailar y con una cara radiante volteo hacia mi -hola, te conozco?- -n-n-no, pe-p-pero me gustaría co-co-noce-certe-sorrio y me jalo hacia la pista -bueno, baila y conversamos mientras- Estuvimos conversando toda la siguiente canción, y la otra, y la otra, y la que le siguió, no se cuantas canciones bailamos, pero no podía dejar de mirarla... (Zule) Entre y comencé a bailar, no pe pude sentar, puesto que un chico, llamado Hill Weasley, me saco a bailar, era muy lindo, pero era mayor que yo, bueno creo que podemos tener una amistad muy buena... (Ninnia) Lugar muy bonito, me gusto desde que entre, Zule entro y comenzó a bailar como loca, yo solo me limitaba a verla bailar feliz, hace tanto que no reía de esa manera, pero luego un chico se le acercó, estuvieron bailando muchas piezas, hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo a la pista... quien eres?- le dije me llamo Charly y tu?- Virginnia- no eres de aquí verdad, de donde eres?- soy peruana- que bien, un tiempo estuve por hay para controlar la súper población de los vipperthooth peruanos- Si? Oi hablar de ese problema, me dijeron que tenian colmillos venenosos y eso mas que nada los hacia mas peligrosos- Si es cierto, fue un problema muy grande- A ya veo- seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta que toque el tema de Zule Oye conoces a ese chico?- Hmmm, por que?- Por que esta con mi mejor amiga, me gustaría saber si esta en buenas manos, es familia tuya?- Bueno, si, es mi hermano mayor, se llama Hill, y si es muy buen chico por que lo decias?- Es que esa coleta y ese pendiente me dan muy mala espina- No te preocupes, el es muy bueno- Si es como el hermano, tal vez le seda a mi mejor amiga, jajá jajá- Si no....- dijo Charly comenzando a enrojecer al máximo...  
Mientras que por otro lado de la disco, un rubio platinado miraba a una  
bella pelirroja, pero claro, el no se daba cuenta a quien miraba...  
(Draco)  
Dios mío, que trata de hacer esa chica, con semejantes piernas y curvas,  
quiere matar de un infarto a cada uno de los hombres aquí presentes?.  
-hola-me acerque y le dije  
-hmmm?, Ho..hola-  
-quieres bailar-  
-si-  
-como te llamas-  
-Virginnia y tu?-  
-Draco-cambio la cara completamente, se ensombreció su bellísima cara  
tenia unas pequitas preciosas y unos labios extremadamente  
lindo...MIERDA!,pecas?? Dije...PECAS, dios no puede ser que la Weasley se  
halla puesto tan linda. Maldita sea, no puede ser...  
(Ginny)  
es el? No puedo creerlo se ve tan diferente, ya no lleva el maldito pelo  
engominado hacia atrás, se le veía tan feo.. pero ahora ohh dios mío voy  
a morir...no puede ser que Draco Malfoy me este comenzando a gustar es  
inaudito, no...no por favor...POR QUE? POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE GUSTAR TODOS LOS  
IMPOSIBLES?, primero Harry, Luego Draco, QUE?? AHORA ES DRACO, NO EL  
MALDITO BASTARDO QUE ME ESTUVO FASTIDIANDO LA MAYORIA DEL TIEMPO, EL HIJO  
DEL MALDITO QUE ME HIZO ABRIR LA CAMARA SECRETA, ahora es un chico  
imposible en mi vida...  
(Ninnia)  
-que agradable conversación he tenido contigo, y no es que no quisiera  
seguir conversando es que Zule ya se me perdió de vista y tengo que ir a  
buscarla- dije con la ilusión de que me siguiera...  
-OK, si quieres te acompaño a buscarla-  
-ohh, gracias- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-  
Por otro lado  
Una chica miraba la escena divertida, Florencia Massi, miraba a su amiga  
embobada con tal escena, conocía a la perfección a ese chico o, al menos  
eso creía por que de un momento a otro dejo de ser su mas amado novio,  
para ser su mas grande amigo...  
  
BUENO, otro horrible capitulo que solo lo sigo por las muchas personas  
que siguieron mi ff(vuelven a sonar grillos y búhos UU) que se puede  
hacer cuado una es buena escribiendo no te dejan en paz te piden mas y  
mas (ahora aparece gente pero solo para tirarle tomates papas jugos y  
toda clase de porquerías a Ninnia, jejeje) bueno bueno, no puedo ser  
taaaaan mala no??(siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!) ya bueno, basta de  
tonterias!, please a la gente que esta interesada como ya dije arriba  
dentro de poco es mi cumple a si que please agréguenme ok? Grax!!! 


	3. Resaca, y una nueva amiga

Laberinto de pasiones  
  
Por:  
  
Virginnia Worcestershire. He aquí otro capi mas para esta historia, pongo solo mi nombre pues mis amigas me abandonaron, y por que ya es hora que comience a independizarme ojalá y les guste este capitulo, gracias! En este capitulo van a haber mas personajes nuevos, descubriremos quien es Ann Margareth Snape y muchas cosas mas !  
  
Florencia Massi, una muchacha alta, de tez blanca cabello castaño, ojos marrones y muy simpática, miraba a su amiga con su ex novio sin ninguna pizca de celos, Draco se volvió su mejor amigo desde que terminaron, puesto que comenzaron como muy buenos amigos y tal vez de eso no debieron pasar. Ahora estaba Ginny que se veía feliz a su lado, hacían muy linda pareja si no fuera por que el era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley... Florencia conversaba alegremente con Harry de cosas triviales, mientras a su lado Hermione y Ron se besaban apasionadamente como si de eso dependiera sus vidas. Por otro lado otra Virginnia buscaba desesperadamente a una morena mexicana que se escapo de la vista por estar conversando con un pelirrojo... Virginnia recorrió todo el disco buscando a Zulema y esta no aparecía, fue en dirección a los baños y no la encontró, fue al bar y la encontró un poco colorada, sola y despeinada... -QUE PASO? DONDE ESTUVISTE? POR QUE ME ASUSTAS ASI? Que tienes?- -nada estuve bailando con Bill y me canse no te vi por ningún lado y vine a tomarme algo- -que haz tomado?- -un trago muy rico- -como se llama?- -Sunset- -ohh dios! cuantos tomaste?- -solo tres, por que Ninnia? Tomate uno! Te va a pasar el mal humor, jejeje, son muy ricos!- -Zule nos tenemos que ir- -noooo! Tomate un Sunset vas a ver que te sientes mejor- -no Zule ya te afecto ese trago estas mareada vamonos- -noooo! Mi cabeza es una fiesta! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!- -vamos parate- -no Ninnia vamos a quedarnos un ratito mas ya?- -no parate- diciendo esto las dos morenas salieron a paso rápido de la disco sin darse cuenta que medio batallón de pelirrojos salían detrás de ellas... Charlie salio con Ninnia ayudándola con Zule que apenas y podía caminar, Bill vio eso y salio detrás de Zule, Ginny vio a sus dos hermanos mayores salir y pensó que ya se iban le dio un leve beso en los labios a Draco y salio corriendo detrás de sus hermanos, Ron vio el beso que Ginny le dio a Draco y salio detrás de ella en busca de explicaciones, Hermione salio detrás de su novio, Florencia también vio el pequeño beso entre Ginny y Draco y supuso que esa era la razón por la cual Ron había salido corriendo detrás de Ginny y corrió para evitar que este matara a su amiga Harry siguió instantáneamente a Florencia y Draco salio despacio pensando en el beso de Ginny cuando la vio encabezando un batallón de pelirrojos, pelinegros y morenas que se dirigían al "Caldero Chorreante" y como el también se hospedaba hay opto por unirse al batallón, cuando llegó a paso elegante despacio y sin preocupación alguna, encontró un pan demonio, Ron gritaba a su Ginny, Hermione Florencia Ginny gritaban a Ron, el hermano mayor de Ginny estaba ayudando a una pelinegra que según parecía que estaba en mal estado de salud, puesto que estaba arrodillada sobre un recipiente dando arcadas, otro de sus hermanos estaba abrazando a la pelinegra que estaba parada mirando a su amiga vomitar desesperada sin saber que hacer llorando en el hombro del pelirrojo cuando de pronto todo se le volvió negro, había caído de espaldas y le dolía fuertemente el pómulo izquierdo, el muy bastardo de ron le había asestado un certero golpe en la cara cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió las suaves manos de Ginny sobre el y los gritos de rabia de ella de Hemione y de Florencia, cuando de pronto la pelinegra que estaba abrazada a Charlie grito... -BASTA! TENGO A MI AMIGA MAL Y USTEDES SE PREOCUPAN POR UN SIMPLE BESO? QUE SI SE QUIEREN, DEJENLOS SER!-tenia mucha razón así que todos callaron, después de eso Bill hizo que Zulema duerma mediante un hechizo y la llevo en brazos a su cuarto cuando regreso todos estaban sentados en una mesa algunos mirándose con rabia y otros como Harry medios dormidos y desorientados... -bien, ahora que estamos todos, quienes son ustedes?- dijo Ginny que estaba al lado de Draco con una bolsa de hielo en su mano -bueno yo soy Virginnia Worcestershire, soy peruana y he venido a estudiar, mi amiga es Zulema Gaynor ella es mexicana y también vino ha estudiar mucho gusto...?- -Virginnia, soy Virginnia Weasley hermana de Charlie, Bill y Ron. El es mi novio Draco Malfoy, ellas son mis amigas Florencia Massi y Hermione Granger, el mi hermano Ronald y ellos ya los conoces Bill y Charlie...  
  
Esa noche todos durmieron bien, lo poco que quedaba de la noche, pues la señora Weasley los despertó temprano para que compran las ultimas cosas que les faltaban, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron de compras, Bill y Charlie en cambio fueron a visitar a las pelinegras que aun dormían. -tock, tock, tock- Bill tocaba insistentemente la puerta de las jóvenes brujas y ninguna de las 2 abría. - supongo que lo de anoche les callo muy mal- recordando todos los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior Bill y Charlie rieron abiertamente. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, una pelinegra con cara de trasnochada les dedico una media sonrisa tan especial que Bill no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esta les invito a pasar, sin darse cuenta de la escasa ropa que vestía, tenia un short tan corto como para dar infartos, y solo una blusa de tiras con un gran escote, al darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su cama para seguir dormitando, Bill casi cae de espaldas al ver el corto pantalón y el bajo escote de la chica de sus sueños, Charlie solo se limito a decir "wow" e intentar disimular su sonrojo ante la mirada asesina de su hermano. -que los trae por aquí chicos, a esta hora de la madrugada?- -Zule, son casi las 12 del día-aclaro Bill -si? Que raro, parece que fueran solo las 5 de la madrugada- -hey! Zule, y Ninnia?- -creo que esta en el baño- -ohh- desilusionado Charlie, se estiro y se sentó en la cama, cuando Ninnia salto de entre las cobijas aullando de dolor, ya que el se había sentado encima de ella. -Ninnia!- grito Charlie asustado- te he lastimado, te sientes bien? No tienes nada????- -no Charlie no estoy bien!- -segura que estas bien? No te hice nada? No...- -NO CHARLIE NO! ESTOY BIEN AHORA PORFAVOR PUEDEN SALIR LOS DOS? TU TE QUEDAS ZULEMA ALEXANDRA GAYNOR, ustedes 2, FUERA!- una vez fuera los muchachos, vieron pasar a una misteriosa chica, de largos cabellos dorados, ojos profundos que, a duras penas, llevaba un gran baúl. Ella parecía haber acabado de llegar, ya que aun tenia la capa de viaje puesta, la muchacha debía bordear los 15 o 16 años de edad, ya que su rostro no era muy maduro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la ayudaron a movilizar el gran baúl por medio de un hechizo hasta llegar al cuarto contiguo al de ellos, el 26. La muchacha les dio las gracias luego de presentarse, Ann Margareth Snape. -Snape?- dijeron al unísono los muchachos -si, soy hija del hermano de Severus Snape, Lugubrus Snape  
  
Lo dejo aquí ya que, si no subo siquiera la mitad de un capitulo UNA! Amiga me va a matar XDDD 


End file.
